Lost In You
by Sakira-Hime
Summary: Elsa feels trapped in her own life of loss and isolation. Her father has already planned her future, and her sister barely knows her. But when she gets the biggest break in her career, will she reveal her secret? Or will a certain snow-haired prankster get the best of her? Rated M for language and possible smut in later chapters. All rights to respective owners! OC's belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Arendal, Norway

August 2014

My name is Elsa Snædis, and I have a huge secret. I am Norwegian superstar, Crystal Blue. I have recorded two albums, won countless awards, and even performed alongside the great Nightwish. But no one knows me off stage, and I'd like to change that. My father, however, has other plans. He wants me to stay in our small hometown, Arendal, Norway, to finish my studies and eventually take his place as mayor. Growing up, he put a huge amount of pressure on me to always be presentable. The first born of Mayor Adgar must be the embodiment of perfection.

Naturally, I wanted out. I never wanted to run a town, I never wanted the power, nor did I care much for the responsibility. All I wanted to do was sing. Ever since I was a child, all I'd ever dreamed of was performing on stage in front of thousands of people, all screaming my name. And that dream had almost been squashed by my father many years ago.

"Singing is a silly hobby," he would tell me. "A successful mayor does not partake in the foolish fantasies of childhood." At first, I'd been adamant.

"But, Papa, singing is… it's how I feel, it's the only way I know how express myself," I cried. He responded by kneeling down in front of me and placing his hands on my small shoulders.

"You don't need to feel. Feeling is for the weak," he said coolly. "Conceal it-"

"Don't feel it-" I continued.

"Don't let it show," we both said simultaneously. "I know, Papa," I said in defeat.

I was 8 years old when that conversation was held. Well, it was a little too one-sided to be a conversation, but anyway.

Presently, I am 3 days away from my 21st birthday. I am attending Arendal University, studying Law and Politics. There's all this bullshit about how I'm top of my year, how I'm a good little Daddy's girl who has always done as she's been instructed and, worst of all, I was recently named one of the most eligible bachelorettes in Norway! Come on! Any other girl would be thrilled, but I hated every second of it. I hated having to hide who I really was from everyone, every fucking day for the last 21 years. Not even my own sister, Anna, knew who I was. She truly believed I was a quiet, sophisticated young woman, who had no social life outside of her political associates, who wouldn't blink twice about shutting the world out, and who definitely was not a singing sensation.

I wanted so much to be myself, to show Anna how much I loved her, especially since our mother had passed away 4 years ago. Anna had taken it the worst, crying for weeks on end, refusing to eat or attend school. My father hadn't been too pleased by that, and decided Anna needed a therapist. He wouldn't let me comfort her, and forbade me from trying.

I had lost my mother, shut my only sister out, and had my entire life planned out for me in the small space of 3 years. But that was all about to change.

_*3 Days Later*_

I stood timidly in front of my mirror, examining my reflection. My long pale blond hair had been twisted into an elegant bun, with no traces of fly-aways. I had applied a light shade of pink eye shadow to my eyelids; a colour that washed my sapphire blue eyes out, making me seem less different. I sighed as I straightened my knee length black dress. It was long sleeved and high necked, designed specifically so that I would look appropriate for the occasion. I angrily tugged at the turquoise gloves hiding my hands, hiding the tattoo of my mother's name I'd gotten shortly after she'd passed. My heart ached dully at the memory. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I pulled the left glove off, staring at my mother's name.

_Idun Snædis 5-8-10_

On either side were tiny snowflakes, a symbol of my mother's love of winter; a trait she'd passed on to me. _She would know what to do, what to say,_ I thought solemnly. Shoving my hand back into the glove, I left my hotel room and made my way downstairs.

It took all my strength to stay composed and NOT snort at the scene before me. Everyone wore formal attire; the women paraded around in their designer cocktail dresses, gossiping with one another, while the men sat about in groups, dressed in tuxedos, discussing the latest trends in the world of business and what not. Every person had a glass of champagne or whiskey welded to their hand. I couldn't see Anna anywhere, which meant she'd probably gone to a friend's house. Just then a waiter holding a tray of champagne walked by and I snatched two glasses. Drowning one and then the other before grabbing another. Upon hearing my father's controlling voice, I made short work of a third glass. _Definitely gonna need this one,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Elsa!" he boomed, too excitedly. I threw the glasses onto a passing tray and swallowed before slowly turning around. I plastered a smile to my face and walked over to the large group of old men. I greeted each with a firm handshake, zoning out as my father began to drone on about my 'many achievements'. He clapped a hand on my back, and I returned my focus to him.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet," he said proudly. He gestured toward a tall man with dark auburn hair and ridiculous sideburns. He wore a white military jacket with black trim, paired with dark blue trousers and black boots. I noticed he wore white gloves, immediately pegging him as a germaphobe, before remembering that I was also wearing gloves. His eyes, however, were a dreamy green that held nothing but kindness. I extended my hand to shake his, but he surprised me by bringing my hand to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles, Miss Snædis," he said with a small bow.

"Elsa, of Arendal," I replied with a smile and a small curtsy.

"His highness is one of the last reigning monarchs in the south," my father announced. I raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be King Hans then?" I asked incredulously, "your Grace?" I added after catching my father's eye. He glared at me, silently scolding me for my apparently rude question… whatever. Hans just smiled.

"I am next in line; my father is now too old to rule, leaving me to take the throne," he explained. "I can only be crowned once my term in the military has been served," he finished, pointing to his uniform for emphasis. I nodded understandingly. My father looked as though Cupid had shoved roses up his… Well, let's just say he looked damn thrilled that Hans and I were speaking.

"I think I'll leave you two to talk politics," he said, winking at me. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes before he continued.

"Gentlemen, if you'll follow me, I'll show you the town's history on…" His voice faded as he led the group toward his library. I turned to Hans who was staring at me intently. His eyes reminded me of Damon's…

Damon was the only person I'd ever fallen in love with, and he'd been the only person to meet the real me.

**~Flashback~**

**Damon chased me through the halls of my father's office, growling and making all sorts of hilarious sounds. **

**"Elsa, my princess," he called. "I will find you. You cannot hide from me." I giggled from inside a closet. Oops, big mistake. He yanked the door open and lunged, tackling my smaller frame to the wall behind me. He smiled and tickled me mercilessly.**

**"Dam- Damon wai- wait, please!" I begged through my laughter. He ignored me and his hands found my waist.**

**"Never!" he vowed. "Say I win!"**

**"Aaagh! Okay, okay," I cried. "You win!" I conceded and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. He fell to the ground beside me and threw his arm across my shoulders. Kissing my temple, he whispered "Gotcha." **

**I looked into his eyes, an intoxicating mix of emerald green and soft hazel. They were filled with kindness and love, something a 16 year old like me needed more than anything. **

**Pressing my lips to his, I made a promise:**

**"You always will."**

**~End Flashback~**

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

Hans' voice brought me out of my reverie. I blinked and realized I'd probably been staring at him the whole way down memory lane.

"I'm fine, forgive me, your highness," I said politely. He shook his head.

"Please, call me Hans," he said with a smile. "And it really is no problem." I smiled in return, grabbing a glass of whiskey from a passing waiter. He grabbed one for himself, and raised it towards me.

"To your 21st," he said. I raised my glass to touch his.

"To the next King of the Southern Isles." I drained mine in one big gulp, leaving Hans to look at me in disbelief.

"What? You think a first class girl can't drink?" I winked at him, and he laughed in response. The alcohol had definitely left me slightly buzzed, and he noticed.

"Maybe it's time for water," he suggested, taking my hand and leading me to the bar. I cringed at the thought of water. I tried to pull away, behaving like a child.

"But I don't want water," I whined. He continued dragging me forward, ordering me to sit on an empty bar stool. He got two glasses of water and handed me one. I shot him a dirty look before taking a slug of ice cold water.

"Good, keep drinking," he urged. I didn't want to be sober; I didn't want to have to consciously listen to my father's irritating speeches. Hans and I sat at the bar for what seemed like hours, and I finally, albeit reluctantly, sobered up. At least I didn't feel sick anymore. The only problem now was that I was bored. Hans suggested we go outside, to which I gladly agreed.

We walked through the gardens, exchanging pleasantries before feeling somewhat comfortable in silence. To me, he seemed like a nice guy. No doubt my father was already planning our wedding. I shuddered at the thought. I_ could never, not after Damon,_ I thought. And if it were to be Hans, I'd die. It would mean moving to the Southern Isles, becoming a monarch by marriage, which is worse than mayor. I'd be stuck forever.

No, I will never let that happen.

After midnight, I excused myself, telling Hans I needed to rest. He bade me goodnight and I all but ran up to my room. As soon as the door slammed behind me, I ripped the gloves off and threw my purple heels to the furthest corner of the room. Rushing over to the window, I threw it open as wide as it could go. I crumpled against the ledge, allowing the tears to flow.

"Mom, what should I do?" I whispered desperately. I cried for a few minutes before dragging myself to my laptop that sat atop my bed. My emails were full as usual, and I really didn't want to check them all right now. But something told me to. The fourth email I opened left me stunned. I read it six times before believing it was really there.

Crystal Blue,

On behalf of Shift Foundation, I'd like to invite you to perform as the opening act for their worldwide Concrete Tour.

The tour begins in Los Angeles on October 2nd, but you will be flown in two weeks before on the 19th of August.

Please confirm as soon as possible, and we will be able to send your itinerary.

Regards,

Nick North

Band Manager

I just about fell off of the bed and struggled to keep my scream unheard. Clambering back up, I snatched my laptop closer and called the number at the bottom of the email. On the third ring, a man with a deep Russian accent answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Crystal Blue, I'm calling about the email you sent," I said, trying hard to keep my excitement to below fangirl. Shift Foundation was my all-time favourite band, and this was better than any dream I'd ever had.

"Ah, so glad to hear from you! So, will you be gracing our stage, Miss Blue?"

"I would be honoured, Mr North," I said happily.

"Just Nick," he corrected. "I will send your itinerary and I shall see you in a week!"

After running through all the details and necessary paperwork, he hung up and I couldn't get rid of the giant smile on my face.

_Thanks, Mama._

**Well, what do you think? Is it worth continuing?**

**Any suggestions, or criticism?**

**Lemme know!**

**Wrathran**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this story is not supposed to be updated before my others, but I just couldn't wait to post this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it! And thank you to those who reviewed, followed and faved this one!**

**Mwah!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After a long week of convincing my father that I was indeed attending a political seminar, I was finally in LA. The duration of the flight was exhausting, so I fell asleep about an hour in. I got off the plane and made my way through the crowd to get my luggage. Checking my watch, I noted that I still had a good half hour before a band representative would be here to pick me up. My manager, Kristoff, and my band would only get here tomorrow afternoon, so I was pretty much on my own til then. I went to the bathroom to change into a pair of faded grey ripped skinny jeans, my favourite torn Jack Daniels T-shirt and black combat boots. I readjusted the wig that hid my platinum blonde hair and applied more eye liner to make my intense green contact lenses brighter.

I suppose I should elaborate.

After realising that singing was all I ever wanted to do, I decided I would give it my all. When Kristoff signed me to Ice Records, I explained my situation at home, and he came up with the idea of an alternate personality; Crystal Blue. My blonde hair would be black with violet undertones, and my make-up became heavier in correspondence with my genre. I was really into pop culture, but I preferred punk rock and goth metal, which is not what my father would consider 'appropriate'. But, if you hadn't figured it out yet, I didn't care what he thought; I just didn't want to hurt him.

I walked through the double doors to where fans were clamoring to get a photo or an autograph. _How did they know I'd be here?_ I thought to myself. But then, I remembered that Shift Foundation had held a press conference to confirm tour dates, cities and, of course, the opening act. I posed for a few photos and signed way too many autographs, but it was worth it. I loved my fans, and every time, I was surprised to see how many of them there were. Finally, I caught sight of the band representative, holding a sign with my stage name on it.

She was a short, slim woman, with short black hair, highlighted in green, pink and purple. She wore casual jeans with a green blouse and extremely high purple heels. Still, she only reached my shoulder when I stood in front of her.

"Oh my gosh, Crystal Blue, hi!" she squealed. Quickly composing herself, she cleared her throat before continuing.

"My name is Thiana, but everyone calls me Tooth, and I'm the band's publicist," she tittered away, waving her hands excitedly. She struck me as quite bird-like; her movements were flittering and sharp. I couldn't help but smile at her as we were ushered by huge bodyguards towards a long, black limo. Once we were safe inside the limo, Tooth turned to me with a giant grin on her small face.

"So, are you excited to meet the guys?" she said excitedly. It was a total fangirl moment.

"I am actually, really excited. They're my favourite band," I admitted. It was true; I'd been in love with the band since their very first single Life Starts Now. I loved that they played in almost every genre, hence their name Shift Foundation. They were shifting the foundation of modern music. I loved it. The band consisted of four members: Mikey T, the drummer, Jason James, the bassist, Tyler Brand, the rhythm guitarist and backing vocalist, and last but not least, Jack Frost, lead vocals and lead guitarist. All four of them were gorgeous and so different from one another.

Mikey, the drummer, had long black hair that reached past his shoulders. His eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald that stood in sharp contrast against his olive skin. He was a Spanish god basically, and his drumming was unbelievable. He stood a good 6 foot something in height, and wasn't what I would call 'buff', and he was known to be an introvert, but he was still hot.

Jason, the bassist, was brown eyed, blonde and was a few inches taller than me. He was definitely stockier than Mikey, and his shoulder length blonde locks were almost always in a ponytail. On him, it was super sexy. He had bass hands, meaning his long fingers could stretch across the frets, allowing him to play notes most could only dream of playing. He was the sensitive one in the band, I guess. Well, as sensitive as you can be in a band like theirs.

Tyler was, gosh, Tyler was otherworldly. He had short, black hair and a body so ripped it should be illegal. His eyes were something you'd only ever find on a wolf. They were a mysterious grey, flecked with what I'd assumed was gold. They made him look inhuman, and his devilish grin had earned him the nickname of Grey Wolf. His backing vocals matched the rhythmic guitar skills he possessed and were enough to drive any girl bonkers.

But, Jack…

Jack was beyond heavenly, if I may fangirl myself. He had snow white hair that was constantly untidy, but in the most stylish way possible. Beneath his dark eyebrows were deep set, you guessed it, crystal blue eyes. And they may or may not have had some influence on my stage name… His signature was his mischievous smirk that had the power to melt even the coldest of hearts. He was just over 6 feet tall, and had broad shoulders and abs to die for. But his appearance was nothing compared to his voice. It was beautifully versatile, and he seamlessly changed tone throughout his career. **(A/N: think Adam Gontier from Three Days Grace meets Luke Hemmings from 5SoS)**

And don't even get me started on his guitar-playing prowess. Holy shit, he was amazing. He was the only musician ever to set my skin ablaze with goose bumps during a riff.

But I'd heard he was the bad boy type who didn't really give a fuck about anyone but himself. So, although I was excited to meet him, I had no expectations.

I hadn't realised the car had stopped, and was quickly pulled into a crowd of screaming fans. I smiled, bewildered by the sheer amount that surrounded me. Tooth grabbed my hand and dragged me into the huge building that was Guardian Records. I had no time to marvel at the architecture as Tooth yanked me through a door and into what appeared to be a boardroom. At the head of the long table sat an older man with a white beard and baby blue eyes. His arms were covered in tattoos and I couldn't quite figure out if he was intimidating or downright jolly. On his left were Mikey and Jason, and on his right, Tyler. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

They all smiled when Tooth yanked me through the door, clearly enjoying the look on her face. The man at the head of the table smiled and stood up.

"Crystal, so glad you're finally here," he boomed. Ah, Nick, that Russian accent was unmistakable. I eased up at the sound of a somewhat familiar voice, and smiled back at him.

"Hi, Nick, good to finally meet you," I said as he got up to shake my hand. He chuckled and gestured towards the three guys who had stood up with him.

"I'm sure you know who these fine young men are," he said proudly. "Mikey, Tyler and Jason," he introduced, clapping a hand on each of their backs as he announced their names.

"Wow, you're even more gorgeous in person," Jason said in surprise. When Tyler chortled at him, he went a slight shade of pink. Tyler held his hand out towards me and I took it, feeling the rough callouses on his fingers from his years of guitar.

"Pleasure to meet you, doll," he said with a smoulder. I laughed in return.

"The pleasure is all mine."

I greeted Mikey next, craning my neck to look at his face. He placed an arm across my shoulders in a sideways hug and ruffled my hair.

"Good to meet ya, Cris." I smiled at his nickname for me and was about to reply when the door was bashed open to reveal a very bored looking Jack Frost.

"Started without me, have you?" he drawled, raising a cocky eyebrow at me and then to his band mates.

"Play nice, Frost. Cris looks like she could kick your ass if you try your usual crap," Mikey warned. I grinned in his direction, but never broke eye contact with Frost. So, he was the arrogant prick everyone said he was. He looked me up and down, as if sizing me up before he spoke.

"No one can beat me," he sneered.

"We'll see, Jacky," I said challengingly. He raised both eyebrows this time, and grinned incredulously. He strolled towards me, hands shoved in his hoodie pockets, stopping mere inches from me. I didn't flinch at his close proximity, nor did my indifferent expression falter when his eyes lingered on mine.

"That sounds like a challenge, Cris," he murmured and turned his back to me, walking towards the door.

"It can't be considered a challenge if I've already won, Jack," I teased.

He paused but didn't look at me.

"If we're done here, I'm gonna go back to my room," he muttered in Nick's direction, and disappeared through the door. Jason let out a low whistle and walked to my side.

"Don't mind him, he's been like that for a while," he said reassuringly. I was slightly confused.

"You mean he hasn't always been like that?" I asked. Mikey was the one who answered.

"No, actually. He used to be such a nice guy, really funny, really genuine. But, it's his story to tell," he said apologetically.

"That's all right," I assured. "And anyway, that's not what I was invited for. Let's talk about your big tour!"

The guys told me about their first international tour and how stoked they were, as well as how happy they were that I'd agreed to be their opening act. After a few hours, I realised I was starving. I excused myself, but Nick suggested that we all go to dinner.

"Where exactly?" I asked, not wanting to over- or underdress.

"Palais des Glaces, formal attire," Nick replied. "We'll leave in two hours; it'll give you some time to settle in."

Just then, a thought struck me.

"Could I see my room, please?"

"Of course! Mikey, will you-?" Nick asked. Mikey nodded and stood up, leading me through the door and down the massive hall.

"It's really cool to meet you guys," I admitted shyly, which wasn't like me. I'm not a shy person, but this guy was a part of my favourite band, for Pete's sake! He chuckled.

"It's pretty awesome meeting you too. Though some of us won't admit it, we're all huge fans of you," he said with a wink.

"O-of me?" I stuttered. The idea was ludicrous!

"Yeah, of course! It was our idea to have you open for us in the first place."

If I was shocked before, it was nothing compared to the utter disbelief I felt right now.

"That is such a compliment, I might faint," I joked. He punched my shoulder lightly and held a door on my right open.

"This is your temporary LA home. I assume your band will be here soon?" he questioned. I nodded.

"They should get here with my manager, Kristoff. You're gonna love 'em," I gushed. He smiled before continuing.

"Great, then I will see you later! Oh and by the way, your accent is awesome." He winked at me again before leaving.

I walked further into my room and pulled my iPod out, putting my earphones in and scrolling down my playlists til I found the song I wanted. It was Dance With The Devil by Shift Foundation. Hitting play, I relished in the guitar intro, swaying along with the rhythm. Chills ran down my back when Jack's voice filled my ears. I couldn't help but close my eyes and sing along.

**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead…**

**Close your eyes, so many days go by**

**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right**

**I believe in you, I can show you that**

**I can see right through all your empty lies**

**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong**

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

**As we dance with the devil tonight**

**Trembling, crawling across my skin**

**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine**

I hadn't noticed a figure standing against the wall by the door until I'd opened my eyes. That damn smirk was unmistakeable.

"Frost?"

"In the flesh, princess."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I just want to thank the reviewer who pointed out my typo in Chapter 1. Its supposed to be September, not October. My bad!**

**Anyway, please review, fav and follow!**

**You guys rock!**

**Wrathran**


	3. Chapter 3

He winked at me and I rolled my eyes at him in return.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound as annoyed as I could. He shrugged.

"Just came to tell you we're leaving at 5, so you may wanna, uh, clean up," he said with a smirk, before disappearing through the now closed door. The rage that clawed at my insides was quickly quelled by the prospect of food, and I hurried to shower and get ready. In an hour, I was ready (yeah, I was impressed too), and reapplied my eyeliner in the mirror. I chose a dark violet strapless dress that stopped a few inches above my knees, and flared out to my feet in some kind of silk material, pairing it with black stilettos and a matching black clutch. My hair, newly dyed so that I didn't have to wear that damn wig, was left in loose curls and fell past my waist. Inwardly cursing my green contacts for irritating my tired eyes, I strolled to the front desk in the lobby, where Tooth stood talking animatedly to a girl with really, _really _long blonde hair.

"Hi Crystal!" she called excitedly, waving me over.

"This is Rapunzel, Jack's girlfriend-," she faltered under Rapunzel's reproachful glare and amended her statement, "-ex-girlfriend, sorry Punz, you know I suck at remembering things."

Rapunzel smiled exasperatedly at the flustered woman and turned to face me.

"Please, for the love of all that is pure and holy, call me Punz, or even El," she said, extending her hand for me to shake. It took me a second to recover after hearing my nickname, but I shook her hand and smiled.

"Punz, nice to meet you. Please call me Crystal," I said.

"Call her Cris, El!" came Mikey's deep voice. I laughed and turned to greet him. He was by far becoming my favourite band member.

"Hey Mikey." He smiled at me.

"Hey Cris, ready to go?"

"Sure, where is everyone else?" I asked, noting the other three members were nowhere in sight, or earshot. Mikey shrugged. He wore a simple black tux, and looked absolutely amazing. Punz wore an off-the-shoulder lilac dress that fell to the floor in soft ruffles, while Tooth wore a short green number that perfectly complimented her bright personality. We decided to wait for Nick and the other three for a few more minutes before leaving without them. Nick was the first to appear, mere seconds before Tyler and Jason.

"Cris!" he boomed, using Mikey's nickname for me. It seemed to be catching on, and I actually didn't mind.

"Hi Nick, don't you look… dashing," I said through an astonished snicker. It was true, he cleaned up real nice. He wore a simple black suit with a red tie, and his long white beard only added to the sophistication. True to himself, though, he'd rolled up his sleeves to proudly show off his tattoos. I couldn't help but feel accepted, considering no one had admonished me for exposing the half sleeve on my upper left arm. It felt nice to be allowed to express myself.

"Thank you, and you look gorgeous, as always," he said with a kind grin. "I love your ink! Hope we didn't keep you waiting?" Tyler and Jason both stepped forward.

"Frost is being himself again, taking his time, the lazy prick," Tyler muttered in my direction.

"I heard that, asshole."

"Shit! Caught by the beast!" Tyler laughed, fiddling with the top buttons of his black shirt. He wore all black, making his wolf-like eyes dance in the light. Jason wore a black suit too, only with an off white shirt. Jack came into view and I almost passed out. Almost. Let me remind you that he was my idol and first (and only) musician crush. He's a jackass (haha), but he's still gorgeous.

He wore a charcoal grey suit, the jacket unbuttoned over a dark blue shirt that was also unbuttoned. Though only the first three buttons were unbuttoned, giving quite the view of his toned neck and collarbone. His hair, of course, was gorgeously unruly, and a few strands lay over his left eye. Hands ever present in his pockets, he traipsed over to where Tooth stood, swooping down to place a kiss on either cheek before turning to Punz to do the same. I ignored his obvious attempt at ignoring me and turned to Nick.

"Are we waiting on anyone else?" I asked, anxiously pulling on my dress, making sure it didn't crease. I was vaguely aware that I was the only woman who'd 'dared to bare': the low-cut, or rather non-existent, neck line on my dress left little to the imagination in the cleavage department. I didn't care though, Crystal was supposed to be daring and outgoing, proud of the assets a teenage Elsa hadn't been given until she'd turned 18. So I shook the idea, and secretly admired the way my dress hugged my breasts tight.

"Nope, let's get a move on, I'm starving," Nick said, leading us to two black GMC trucks outside.

"Very inconspicuous, Nick," I teased. He chuckled and held the door to the first open for me. We rode together with Mikey and Punz, while Tooth, Jack, Tyler and Jason rode in the other. When we got to the restaurant, I had to bite back an awed gasp. The building practically oozed luxury, and don't even get me started on the smell of chocolate. I was about ready to drool. Mikey offered me his arm, and I took it with an uncharacteristic giggle.

"This is Jack's favourite place, he used to take me here all the time," Punz said, though I wasn't sure why she felt the need to announce that, especially while looking at me.

Inside, the lighting was low and warm, bathing the open floor in a golden glow. At every table sat high society members, eager to flaunt their limitless finances and unbelievable achievements. It made me want to gag. I liked it better outside. In here, it felt like I was back home, and had to suppress the urge to throw a wary glance over my shoulder, just to be sure that my father wasn't there, looking over my shoulder and berating me for my improper behaviour. I sighed and Mikey shot me a questioning look. I shook my head and sat next to him.

"You're not comfortable here, are you?" he asked quietly, leaning close so I couldn't feel the others look at me in concern. Jack sat directly opposite me, watching as Mikey bent close to me.

"I'm fine," I lied, smiling coyly. Frost wouldn't catch me out, if this was his idea, I wouldn't show him I was unhappy. And judging by his scowl, whispered conversations with Mikey would help me win. I glanced over and met his eyes for a brief second before turning back to Mikey.

"Say, you know what's good here, what should I get?" I asked, smiling in response to his sincere grin.

"I always get the seafood platter, it's amazing!"

I'd never been one for seafood, but there was always sushi.

"I think I'd rather get the sushi," I said thoughtfully. I caught sight of Jack's smirk, but ignored it.

"And whatever that chocolatey smell is," I added with a soft chuckle. I noticed that a few of the other people in our group were not entirely into this place.

"So, do you guys come to this sort of place often?" I asked, wincing as my accent threatened to push through. I hated it, because it so definitely linked me to a past I wanted to escape. Nick shook his head, as did a few of the others.

"It's not really our scene," Mikey explained, pointing out how Jason was fidgeting with the cuffs of his jacket, and Tyler's annoyed reaction to the soothing music emanating from a nearby piano. Come to think of it, I'd never seen these guys without their ripped jeans, leather jackets and mussed hair. Their refined outfits just didn't suit them, no matter how good they looked. I looked back at Jack who was absently picking his fingernails. He looked so uncomfortable, despite trying to play it cool. I knew what it felt like to be out of your comfort zone in a place like this, knew how to hide it, so naturally, I could easily pick it up in others.

"So how about you put a little faith in me, and after dinner, we'll have some real fun," I suggested nonchalantly. The others brightened at the prospect, even Mikey threw an appreciative arm across my shoulders. Jack was none too pleased, to my utter satisfaction. After that, dinner passed in a blur, and we were quickly getting changed back in our rooms. I'd told them to 'go as you please', and took heed of my own advice. I shook out my curls, darkened my eye make-up, and threw on my trusty black denim shorts, a plain white T (tehehehe), and black ankle boots, adding about three inches to my height. I dashed out of my room and found everyone dressed similarly: jeans, T shirts and _sensible_ shoes. I smiled and we got back into the cars.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up in front of a bar. When I got out, I looked at Punz and smiled.

"First round's on me!" I called, practically skipping through the doors. It was darker inside, and the music was incredible. Currently, Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne blared through the speakers, drowning out the drunken back-up vocals of the patrons. Mercifully, no one had recognised us yet, but the guys were sure to be noticed soon.

"What do you want?" I asked Mikey, who looked far better in this environment.

"Whatever you're having," he said, shrugging and smiling.

"Two double Jack's please, no ice," I yelled at the bartender, who nodded his head with a small smile on his aged features. He placed them in front of me and I handed one to Mikey.

"To your tour!" I shouted, raising my glass when everyone else held their own choice of poison. I knocked mine back and noticed a sign.

_Karaoke after 10pm_

Glancing at my phone, I smiled gleefully. It was 9h30. I loved karaoke.

"You have to sing with me," I said in Mikey's ear, gesturing toward the sign. He laughed.

"I'm not exactly a good singer," he said. I shook my head.

"Me neither, so we can both make fools of ourselves together," I replied, enjoying the peal of laughter I earned for my lame joke.

"Okay, okay," he said. "But in that case, its gonna have to be a competition. You and me, versus these losers." He pointed at our group, who now clung to his every word.

"Cool, I get Tooth," Tyler said, pulling her to his side and winking at her. She laughed and lightly swatted his chest. Jason made to reach for Punz but Nick beat him to it, claiming she would complement his old man-ness. Jason looked at Jack, then at me; his face pleading. I shrugged, offering him an apologetic smile. Mikey ordered another round and I silently prayed that the next half hour would fly by.

It did, after a few more drinks and some less-than-savoury body shots, and in no time, we were sloppily writing our names on the roster and picking songs. Tyler and Tooth took the stage first, confirming my suspicions with their first song, Summer Nights from Grease. The crowd roared and I noticed for the first time how many people were actually here.

Nick and Punz were next, and true to his claims, her softer, more feminine personality added an edge to their hilarious rendition of Barbie Girl. I laughed and clapped hard as they bowed and left the stage. Mikey and I got up and made our way onto the stage. Mikey had chosen our song, though now that I thought about it, I should have instead. The opening chords to Do What You Want by Lady Gaga and R Kelly rang through the bar and I couldn't help but glare at Mikey in a kind of _this song, really? _kinda way.

Mikey wasn't half bad, though his grinding skills would be the source of much mockery in the weeks to come, as would his very poor attempt at being a better vocalist than Nick.

I had to restrain my laughter to focus on the remainder of the song, but Mikey's expression was making it really hard. Our performance was apparently not as bad as we thought. When we bowed, the crowd erupted and cheered, whistling and hollering. I stole brief glances at Jack, who was panting slightly. I plopped into the seat next to him, nudging him with my shoulder.

"Your turn, Frost," I indifferently. He scoffed and stood up, and I had to admit, this was really fun. Not just the karaoke, but screwing around with Jack. And considering he'd never know my true identity, it was safe. And, c'mon, how often do you get to play mind games with your favourite singer?

Jack grabbed the mic and smirked at the female gang that had gathered in front of the stage. They squealed and swooned, screaming his name as though it were air. I sat back and rested my feet on the table in front of me. He cocked an eyebrow at me before the song started, and my heart faltered. _That sneaky son of a bitch,_ I thought. He was singing his own song, and no less the one I'd been singing in my room when he stalked me. Dance with the Devil.

"Boo!" Tyler shouted. Tooth joined in, hissing her disapproval.

"That's cheating, Frosty!" Mikey called, but I lay a hand on his forearm, silencing him. Jack's voice was too heavenly in my tipsy state that I couldn't pass up the chance to listen.

"He'll get what's coming to him," I said to Mikey. "Especially if we're the ones who lose." His smirk was identical to mine, and he leaned back, throwing an arm across my shoulders. Each time Jack glanced in our direction, our smiles grew impossibly more sinister, to the point where he actually looked uncomfortable under our glares. By the time he'd finished (poor Jason did nothing but stand back and let Jack lead), Tooth was drunkenly making out with Tyler, Punz was exchanging jokes with Nick, and Mikey and I were playing battle shots.

Jason sat next to Mikey, and Jack took the empty seat next to me.

"Challenge forgotten, then?" he asked me. I looked over at him and shrugged.

"I kinda only wanted to sing, so, yeah," I frowned, turning back to my game.

"Uh, A7," Mikey said. I smiled.

"Miss!" I sang happily. "C12."

"Agh, fuck!" he whined, downing the Jaeger shot.

"I win!" I said loudly, throwing Mikey a triumphant grin. He grumbled quietly but smiled.

"Doesn't the loser get some kind of incentive for at least having the balls to face you?" I laughed and leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. He immediately brightened up.

"Okay, I'm ready for another go!" he all but yelled. Jack rolled his eyes.

"No, she's mine now," he growled and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the middle of the dancefloor. Admittedly, I didn't mind dancing with him, but he could have asked. Yanking my hand out of his, I glared at him.

"Truce," he said, holding his hands up defensively. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and decided that that was the only reason he would talk to me.

"In exchange for?" I spat, my reluctant politician jumping forward. There was always a catch.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted, it wasn't right, considering you're a guest."

I stared somewhat blankly at his words. He sounded sincere, and even attached an innocent smile to his apology. I smiled stiffly, not too sure how to react. Just as fate, or the influence of cheesy movies, would have it, the weary DJ played a slow track, forcing me into Jack's arms.

"Why do you want a truce?" I asked cautiously. He just shrugged, humming along to a Sam Smith track. My brows furrowed, but I was too far past tipsy to really care, so I lay my head on his chest and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. He tipped his chin slightly, and I could feel his breath fan across my neck, and I won't lie, it gave me goose bumps. He pulled my body flush against his, trailing his lips up my neck and along my jaw, and as amazing as it felt, I pulled out of his arms and walked back to the group. I wasn't just a god damned toy that he could play with as he pleased! And if he wanted to keep playing guitar, he'd have to keep his hands to himself.

God damned Jack Frost.

**XxXxXxX**

**Soooo, I found some inspiration...**

**Working on Snowflakes &amp; Heartache aaaaand The Next Ice Age!**

**Reviews are as loved as chocolate covered Channing Tatums!**


End file.
